SonicTheHedgehogJr
by StarTheStarhog
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog Jr must save his world from an evil that will turn everything he loves into slaves. Along the way, he meets New and Old friends and remembers his past and learn his true purpose. Rated:M


Sonic the Hedgehog Jr

by **StarTheStarhog**

**NOTE:**Super Mario is owned by **Nintendo**,Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by **SEGA**, Harmoknight is owned by **GameFreak**, and Minecraft is owned by **Mojang**. I only own Sonic Jr. and My friend, **heather and sonar **is her gallery name on Colors! live, owns Sonar and WereEnders are owned by **RussianCake**. I hope you like this. Enjoy.

**Chapter1:The Beginning**

It is November 28, 2007. 2 twin brothers were walking in a forest on a rainy, night. The brothers were Mario & Luigi. Mario was a brave plumber who saved Princess Peach from a dragon-turtle creature named Bowser in his career as superstar of the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi however was not as popular as his older brother and was scared of almost everything and was clumsy, though he does have his momments.

Mario and Luigi were lost for hours in the forest, trying to find an exit after they got pranked by a young Toad who said that Peach was having a party in the forest. They got tired, pushing their selfs pass their limits trying to find a way out. Finally, they took a break, a LOOOOOONG break.

"I can't believe we got pranked by a Young Toad," Mario said, excausted. "Tell me about it,"Luigi said, excausted as well. "What makes the prank even worse is that we are lost in The Forest Maze." "Yeah," Mario said. Mario had been in the Forest Maze before, but it was hard for him to remember every single location while moving and even harder to remember while resting. "Looks like we will be stuck here for a while,"Mario said, laying down. "Yeah. Night,Night,"Luigi said. "Good night"Mario said. Then all of a sudden, after Luigi layed his head down, he heard a squick underneath his head. "WAH!"Luigi shouted in fear as he quickly got up. Mario quicky got alarmed by it. "What"s wrong,Luigi?"Mario asked. Luigi didn't respond. "Luigi, I asked you a question,"Mario said as he got up. Luigi still didn't respond. "Luigi!"Mario said as he walked to him. "Why aren't you-"Mario said before he was cutted off by his own eyes. He saw a little WereEnder, passed out.

The WereEnder seemed to look like Sonic in his Werehog form from Sonic Unleashed, but he has 4 front quiels in top-middle of his head. "Poor little thing,"Mario said. "He looks lost like us," Luigi added. "Do you think we should keep him?"Mario asked, hoping he will repley his time. "I guest,"Luigi said, before going back to sleep. "Good,"Mario said before looking back at Luigi. Mario smiled at the sleeping Luigi before falling asleep as well.

6 hours later, at 6:35 a.m. Nov.29, 2007

The Mario Bros. were still sleeping when the little WereEnder woke up. He groaned a bit when he got up on a fours. _Oh man... where am I?_ the WereEnder thought before seeing Mario and Luigi. _Huh? _"He thought while looking at them. _Who are they, they seem lost..._ Just then, he walked over to Luigi and licked his face. It took a few licks to wake Luigi up. "uuuuuhh...5 more minutes, Yoshi..."Luigi said, still tired. _Wait a mintute, that didn't feel like Yoshi's Tounge. What the? _Luigi thought before he looked at the WereEnder. The WereEnder was smiling at him. Luigi insantly remembered the WereEnder. "Oh, hello little WereEnder."Luigi said. The WereEnder looked at himself, shortly whining in fear. "Now now, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you,"Luigi said, feeling brave for once. The WereEnder felt safer when he heard those words and calmed down. "You must be lost, right?"Luigi asked the WereEnder. The WereEnder repleied with a nod. "Me too, along with my older brother,"Luigi said. The WereEnder's ears drooped. "But don't worry, my Brother will help us get out of here"Luigi said._I hope_.

Just then, Mario woke up. "Yaaaaaaaawn... Mama mia..."he said. "Morning, Mario."Luigi said. "Morning Luigi-" Mario repleied before getting cut off by his eyes again. "MAMA MIA!"Mario shouted. "Mario, don't you remember the little WereEnder we found last night?" Luigi asked him. "He is lost just like us." "I noticed..."Mario said. Mario sighed and said,"We really need to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom, but how?" Mario and Luigi thought long and hard before giving up. "sigh...I can't think of anything..."Mario said. "Me nethier..."Luigi said. Mario and Luigi sat down, trying again. The WereEnder started thinking as well. After a few minutes, the WereEnder finally thought,_What if we ask someone from the heavens to get us?_ He then got out a rainbow styled Ocranina and played a tune.

Meanwhile

In the StarRoad, there was a castle in the sky. In the castle was a Royal Family of Clouds. They were a king and a queen. The King's name was Mallow. He once joined Mario on an adventure when he was younger and on their jorney, he found out that he was Prince of the Sky. A few years after their adventure, Mallow became King and his girlfriend, Jennifer. A few years after that, they had kids. One was a boy named Mallow Jr. and the other one was a girl named Kaylee. MallowJr. and Kaylee were playing in their room when they heard the tune the WereEnder was playing. "Mallow, do you here that?"Kaylee asked her brother. "Yeah, it sounded like **The Melody of Help**." Mallow Jr. repleied. "We should tell Father about what we heard,"Kaylee said. "Agreed,"Mallow Jr. repleied. They both ran off out of their room to tell their Father about what they heard, but he didn't believe them. "That'ts impossible,"Mallow said. "Not one single soul has played that song in years." "But what if it wasn't a soul?"Kaylee asked him. "Don't be a smartalec." Mallow said.

"But Father, it's true we heard the song."

"No buts. Now go back to sleep"

Mallow Jr. and Kaylee walked back to their room."Kaylee, I wish we could help the poor souls that needed the help,"Mallow Jr. said in sorrow. "Me too, and I won't stand around while those souls suffer," Kaylee said. "We'll have to sneek out"She added. MallowJr sighed. "How can we sneek out if we have tons of guards watching the castle?"Mallow Jr asked. "Just trust me,"Kaylee said before she headed out the door. MallowJr followed her. They carefully sneeked past Mallow and his guards to one of the Star Horses. "Now, to save those souls." Kaylee said before she hopped on. "On it, sis,"Mallow Jr. said before he hopped on.

Back with Mario & Luigi

Mario and Luigi couldn't think. "Mama mia..."Mario said. Luigi notices the WereEnder, finally stops playing his ocarina. "Mario, is it me, or does he like to play an Ocarina?"Luigi asked. "It appears so, I wonder what song it was..."Mario said. Suddenly, they hear what sounds like a horse. "What the?"Mario said as the Star horse stops near them. "Hello, we are here to save you,"Mallow Jr. said. Mario and Luigi cheer happily at the words they heard. Finally they were going to get out of the maze. Mario, Luigi, and the WereEnder hop on to the horse before they take off out of the maze.

Later in the Mushroom kingdom

The StarHorse stops at Mario & Luigi's place."Thank you, children for helping us."Mario said, thankfully. "Yeah, if it weren't for you 2, we would still be stuck in the Forest Maze,"Luigi said. "Don't thank us,"Kaylee said. "Thank the ocarina player who alerted us"Mallow Jr. said. Mario and Luigi then look at the WereEnder. "Well, we have to go back to the castle. we don't want our father to ground us. Bye,"Mallow Jr said before he rode off with Kaylee."Bye,Bye."Luigi said. "See ya!"Mario said. Mario and Luigi then look back at the WereEnder. "Thank you, for helping saving us."Mario said. "Yeah,"Luigi said. They both hug the WereEnder when suddenly, the Sun starts to come up, transforming the WereEnder into a Starhog. Mario and Luigi both get shocked by this. The Starhog looks at himself. He has bright yellow eyes, yellow, Starshaped marks on his muzzle, ears, and queils, his fur is a Grayish-blue, and he has fangs. "Wooooooah..."The Starhog said with a cute voice. Mario couldn't think about this. "Why did you transform into that WereEnder,"Luigi asked. "I'm part EnderMan..."The Starhog repleied. "Do you have a name?"Mario said without thinking. _Idiot!_ Mario thought. "Why yes,I do,It's Star the Starhog, but you can call me SonicJr."

Author's Note:This is the first chapter of my first story ever, so there may be a few things wrong with it. And in later Chapters, I'll make them RP styled. See ya.


End file.
